


[Podfic] Let's Make a Bed Out in the Rain

by lonelyany



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyany/pseuds/lonelyany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is devastated after his long-term girlfriend leaves him. Sherlock helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Make a Bed Out in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225656) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



> This is improbable1's ["Let's Make a Bed Out in the Rain : Chapter 1"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225656/chapters/341712).

Length : 12:50

Stream & Download Link : ["Let's Make a Bed Out in the Rain : Chapter 1"](https://soundcloud.com/lonelyany/podfic-lets-make-a-bed-out-in) (17.8 MB).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW. IT'S BEEN THREE SOLID MONTHS. I AM SO SORRY. BUT IT'S FINALLY READY, AND NOT AS MANY MISTAKES THIS TIME. :DDDDD

Length : 13:21

Stream & Download Link : ["Let's Make a Bed Out in the Rain : Chapter 2"](https://soundcloud.com/lonelyany/podfic-lets-make-a-bed-out) (18.5 MB).

**Author's Note:**

> All of my thanks to improbable1 for being so supportive of me for turning her fan fiction into my first podfic.
> 
> As well to all of you listeners who took time out of your day to listen to me read it out. c:


End file.
